sharktank_originfandomcom-20200215-history
ORiGiN Wiki
Disclaimer Sharktank Entertainment is NOT a real company. It is quite literally 2 Swedish teens who don’t have better things to do with their lives. All members of ORiGiN are VISUALLY purely based off of real K-Pop idols and we don’t want anyone to think we’re claiming to have designed them ourselves. Full credit to the respective owners of the original pictures we’ve - most commonly - traced, and of course made our own adjustments to to make it fit with the characters we’ve created for ORiGiN. The only things we’ll ever claim ownership of is the art itself, ORiGiN‘s name, concept and logo, and the name “Sharktank Entertainment”. 'Introduction' ORiGiN is a South Korean boy group formed by Sharktank Entertainment in 2013. ORiGiN has 7 members: Kangdae, Keun, COIN, Won. B, Haneul, Hyuko and R.K. They debuted April 28th 2018 with their first mini album "TAKEOFF" and the title track "Obsessed". It is supposedly the first part of a mini album trilogy. Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/officialsharktank YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3vt88grqhA_7LNrmOD8-lg Discography Mini Albums (Korean): * TAKEOFF ''(2018) https://youtu.be/Twb4KCYuxIs https://youtu.be/nW1ts6yzry8 '''Albums (Korean)' * --- Albums (Japanese): * --- Members * Kangdae (강대), born Lee Kang-dae (이강대) 10th September 1997 (Age 21) - Leader, lead vocalist * Keun (큰), born Park Dae-hyun (박대현) 24th September 1996 (Age 22) - Visual, lead vocalist, dancer * COIN (코인), born Kim Jung-hwan (김정환) 24th March 1997 (Age 21) - Main rapper * Won. B (원비), born Bae Won-shik (배원식) 3rd August 1998 (Age 20) - Lead dancer, vocalist, rapper * Haneul (하늘), born Choi Ha-Neul (최하늘) 18th December 1998 (Age 20) - Main dancer, vocalist * Hyuko (혁어), born Oh Hyuk (오혁) 27th February 2000 (Age 18) - Main vocalist, dancer * R.K (아르케이), born Park Dae-ho (박대호) 8th June 2001 (Age 17) - Lead rapper, "maknae" Other * Their official fandom color is Russian Violet * They call their fans "ORiGiNALS" * COIN got his stage name because of his last name Kim (김), meaning "gold" in English * The meaning behind Dae-hyun (대현) is "great and honor", and the Korean word for "great" is Keun (큰) * Haneul has been dancing for 13 years * According to Kangdae, Hyuko is the most annoying out of the younger members * Keun and R.K are brothers * COIN is usually mistaken for being the leader * COIN is left handed * Hyuko is half American - he has an English name (Isaac) and can speak the language fluently * R.K is in charge of acting cute, according to the other members * Both Kangdae and Won. B are the most hard working members when it comes to learning English * Won. B's stage name was originally going to be "BAE" but they decided to change it due to the possible misinterpretation (English slang) * Haneul didn't want a stage name because he didn't want Kangdae to be the only one without one * Hyuko has a tendency to walk around shirtless in the dorms * Kangdae has a fear of the dark 'Latest activity' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.